


Brownies and Cinnamons

by Jaebutt98



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: "where tf is mark", Alternate Universe - High School, Bambam is a bitch, Born with natural power yugyeom, I just love Jackson so much, I suck at this, Jaebum is stupid and blind, Jinyoung is a good friend, M/M, Youngjae is mood, Yugyeom is emo, gay agenda, sexually confused, so is Bambam tbh, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaebutt98/pseuds/Jaebutt98
Summary: "I'm just a dongsaeng to him. Nothing more nothing less..."  He dragged out his tone, slumping deeper into the couch with a pout."Yeah I'm gonna ignore that bullshit to shut you up."





	Brownies and Cinnamons

Yugyeom threw his backpack onto the couch with a loud sigh, completely worn out. His attention was one hundred percent in the class today, for the upcoming mid year trial, he absolutely doesn't want to fail this time.

To be honest, it was only 99% because one percent is definitely checking Jaebum out.

He can't help it okay, the boy had been crushing on the older for straight 3 years and Jaebum still has zero clue about it. He's fucking dumb, what Yugyeom thought.

But he's also very likeable, passionate and somehow pretty to Yugyeom which he cannot help but to admire all of the good qualities about his hyung. Those cupid bow lips which Yugyeom had been longing to kiss, beautiful wide and cheeky smile that had never failed to pull a smile on Yugyeom as well, and his voice.

God , his fucking honey-like voice.

Gets to Yugyeom every single fucking time, hitting him the hardest , harder than the puberty had hit him. He could cry , which he did after listening to his voice singing next door.

He's just, too perfect to be real.

What the hell he's so pretty for? Who the fuck allowed him to do this to Yugyeom? The boy furiously asked in his mind.

Of course the answer is fuck you , who gives a shit about your feelings.

A groan made its way out of Yugyeom's mouth, as his gut was hit with an unknown weight.

"ah I'm freaking tired!"

Yugyeom squirmed and pushes Youngjae off his lap. "My lap isn't a seat for the lives of you, Choi," Youngjae snorted and rolled himself on the soft carpet. "Look at this rude bitch, bam, luckily I don't take formalities seriously." He told Bam, who apparently is taking off his accessories also giving zero shit to Youngjae.

"Just don't mind him, he's being emo again after being ditched by Jaebum hyung," he shoved close the drawer after putting his precious earrings and rings inside. Youngjae shrieks and crawls his way up back onto Yugyeom's lap, repeatedly poking on his sides "aw yugyeommie is jealous , isn't he? isn't he?" Yugyeom groaned again, this time smacking Youngjae down the floor with hands choking his neck. "I am definitely not jealous of Jaebum choosing his teammates over me!" The boy under him gasped out, laughing breathlessly.

Bambam pushed the youngest hard to stop Yugyeom from trying to murder Youngjae again. The flushed face boy falls to the side, hitting his head against the coffee table.

"Ow! The fuck, Bam?" He rubs his head, pain staying there for a second. "I don't want to take Youngjae to the med room again, you know I'm a lazy bitch." He slumped onto the couch, legs crossing. The skinny boy patted a spot beside him, inviting Yugyeom to sit. Which Yugyeom effortlessly did.

Bambam's eyes are on his phone, but he still talks to Yugyeom. "What's wrong yugs?" Yugyeom sighs and hugs his besfriend's arm, seeking for affection. "Nothing. I want hugs."

"And?" Yugyeom sighed, Bambam knows him to well. "And to talk as well."

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" That's it, the question he's been asking himself. "I..I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yeah bam don't be dumb, of course he's scared." Youngjae, who's still lying on the floor, spoke out. "I-I am not scared!"

"Not scared scared Yugyeom, scared of risking your relationship with him." Youngjae corrected himself, slumping beside Yugyeom. He nods, agreeing with the older.

"If he really cares , he wouldn't stop talking to you after you tell the truth. He should be glad, you're a good person." He stares at his besfriend for awhile, taking in his sayings. "You don't know how it'll turn out, maybe he likes you too."

"That's the exact problem, bam."

Bambam shuts his phone. "I don't know how it'll end." "Nothing is gonna end, dude."

"I'm only a dongsaeng to him, nothing more, nothing less.." He dragged out his tone, slipping deeper into the couch with a pout. Youngjae stood up, picks up his bag.

"Yeah I'm gonna ignore that bullshit to shut you up." He pads to his room. "I still believe in you Yugyeom, hang in there little one." With that he shuts his door.

"He's lucky I still love him." Yugyeom mutters, Bambam agrees with a nod.

 

* * *

 

 

 

After changing to his sweater, Yugyeom found himself staring at the ceiling blanket up to his waist. His room is small but comfy enough for the boy, with little lights hanging on the wall, papers sticking almost everywhere and books scattering on his table. He usually spends most of his leisure time staring outside the window, large one that has cozy cushions beside it to cuddle up at certain night instead of his bed.

"Ugh, he's not even gay." He mumbled angrily, recalling what Bambam had told him to do. To just confess and let go. Easy for him to say. He's completely flawless, everyone would date this Kunpimook even himself. Yugyeom is nothing like him.

He's just, afraid of losing the friendship he had built with Jaebum. They're so close now, he doesn't want to risk it. But he's greedy and he wants more. The closest he could get. 3 years are a very long time to like someone. It's not even a crush anymore.

He's in love, too deep at this moment.

Yugyeom sighed shakily and wiped his eyes. "What do I do..." He stared outside again, gloominess started to surround him. The day completely turned from sunny to cloudy, sun fading behind the thick dark clouds in the sky. He cursed at himself again. Soft cries screaming inside to get out from his heavy chest. Yugyeom snuggled up his blanket, forcing himself to a deep slumber with a thought in his mind.

_"I ruined people's day again, good job weather boy."_

**Author's Note:**

> Oof first attempt, pls love me .jk , enjoy.


End file.
